Selene
Selene Gallio is a mutant. Powers Life-Force Absorption: By psionically draining the life forces of other human beings into herself, by physical touch. If she drained a person's entire life force from him or her, the victim dies and the victim's body crumbles into dust. It is unknown how often Selene must drain life force from another human in order to survive. It is known, that great expenditure of power causes Selene to age, but she can rejuvenate herself by absorbing more life force. Selene will not age as long as she maintains her supply of absorbed life force. *''Psychic Vampire:'' If Selene drains part of a victims life force, Selene achieves a measure of psychic control over her victim's mind. Through unknown means, Selene can cause a human being to become a psychic vampire like herself, but be subordinate to Selene's own will. Physical Enhancement: By using the absorbed life energies that sustain her, Selene can enhance her physical strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability to superhuman levels. *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Endurance'' *''Superhuman Reflexes'' *''Superhuman Speed:'' Selen can momentarily move at superhuman speeds of around 175 miles per hour, though this requires a heavy expenditure of energy and can cause her to age rapidly and require more life energy immediately. Telekinesis: Her telekinetic abilities gives her complete psionic control over inanimate objects. *''Telekinetic Animation:'' Can cause inanimate objects to move according to her will by projecting part of her absorbed life force into them. *''Inanimate Disintegration:'' She can cause inanimate objects in her presence to disintegrate. She cannot, however, rearrange the atomic or molecular structure of matter. Pyrokinesis: Could psionically generate and project intense heat and flame from and around her body or direct it at certain distances. The exact radius remains unknown. She was also able to manipulate flame created from other sources and could magnify their intensity or snuff them. The flames Selene generated could also be illusory in effect; for example, she could focus the power on an object making it appear to be on fire while it was not being damaged by the flames at all. Selene instinctively created a psionic force field about her entire body that protected her from the effects of the heat and flame she created and from other sources as well Telepathy: She is capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. *''Astral Projection:'' Her telepathy is strong enough for her to survive in her astral form. *''Psi-Screen:'' Possesses a psychic mental shield to protect her from psychic attacks. *''Mental Bolts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. She was even able to temporarily subdue the Grey Hulk with this power before he could fight it off. *''Hypnotic Trance:'' Can induce a momentary hypnotic trance state in people around her. Often used along with her speed to create the illusion of teleportation. Immortality: Her aging process is greatly delayed and she can apparently regenerate injured or missing cells from even near-fatal injuries. *''Rapid Healing:'' Ability to endure injuries without lasting harm or even feeling pain such as knife wounds. Sorcery:'' Possesses considerable magical abilities, having gained a great deal of mystical knowledge over the millennia. The number of magical effects that she can create has yet to be cataloged, but it is known that she can cast and counteract spells and summon extra-dimensional demons. '''Shadow Manipulation:' It is seen that she can turn herself into a shadow figure, enabling her to blend in. Shadow-Morphing: Allowing her to dematerialize or use solid tendrils of darkness to manipulate objects. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Marvel Characters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Life-Force Absorption Category:Mind Control Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Telekinesis Category:Animation Category:Disintegration Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Hypnosis Category:Immortality Category:Shadow Mimicry Category:Sorcery Category:Delayed Aging Category:Regeneration Category:Externals